


Take me Beyond the Stars

by Critique_Masochist



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, As light as a Feather seriously, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flying, Light Angst, M/M, No Self-Harm, Old scars, Post-Canon, Puppies, Wing Grooming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Critique_Masochist/pseuds/Critique_Masochist
Summary: The angel paused for a moment, gathering himself in order to summon his softest most heart-warming tone.“I really like your wings. I would love to see them again.”Voices as innocent as his had been scientifically proven to have approximately the tenfold effect of puppy eyes on most people.“You only saw them twice for a few seconds and you didn’t like them the first time.”Crowley was not most people.He could push the subject further, of course, but that wasn’t exactly a nice thing to do. Clearly, Crowley didn’t want to or didn’t feel comfortable with the concept which was FINE obviously… but the angel was slightly worried.All too often the demon would hide problems from him that would turn into bigger out of control things when left ignored; like that pet crocodile he had adopted without consulting anyone.





	Take me Beyond the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abyss1826](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyss1826/gifts).

> Dear abyss1826,
> 
> First of all, I want to thank you for all of the great comments; I truly appreciate it. <3
> 
> When you wrote me that prompt, I just sat down and with a vague idea of where I was going and a computer, this was written. In a day. With zero re-writes. And then I spent a week editing it, SO ANYWAY! XD
> 
> Dunno if you’ll like this. It’s not at all whump and basically no angst but hey, there is some flying which is absurdly rare in wing-fics for some reason!! XD
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think,  
Love Crit

It all started on a sweet rainy afternoon.

Crowley’s flat was illuminated only by the dim blue light coming from the window and the angelic pearly white feathers strewn around at random.

“I don’t especially mind doing this for you...” the demon clarified, as he always did. “But you really ought to do this yourself.”

Aziraphale shuddered when Crowley reached deeply into the fluffy down near his shoulder blades, expertly massaging out all of the loose feathers.

“I could never do it so well on my own.” Aziraphale said. It was true. Reaching their back was difficult, reaching the most sensitive areas of their wings was nearly impossible.

“Admit it, you just want me to pet your wings.”

“No not at all.” Aziraphale grinned. “It’s always you who suggests it.”

“That’s ‘cause you never do it yourself!”

“What a predicament.” The angel mused.

The smile on his face reached new heights as the demon soothed his hand gently from the shoulder, all the way to the edge of the angel’s primaries, digging his slender fingers into the feathers and sliding them all into place.

Aziraphale stretched out his wigs subconsciously under the demons touch, extending them fully and almost knocking over several plants. The demon allowed his lips to quirk into a smile at the sight. It wasn’t everyday an angel stretched themselves out so invitingly at a demon, especially in said demon’s domain.

Admittedly, Aziraphale didn’t come over often. There was a tense loneliness to Crowley’s flat that he didn’t quite like, and that Crowley didn’t really enjoy either, despite his claims that he appreciated the minimalistic-stylization.

The two of them were always in the bookshop because of that but not today. Not for this.

Shelves and counters and chairs only got in the way when flexing one’s wings. The tiny bookshop simply wasn’t designed for containing wings at all. Every time they attempted it, Aziraphale’s delighted flutters would send feathers flying everywhere, which although fun was a nightmare to clean up from under between and over neatly organized books.

None of that happened in Crowley’s apartment, partially because the plants helped in finding the missing feathers since they greatly appreciated the angels effect on their terrifying owner and wanted to help make the experience as relaxing as humanly possible.

If you had asked the plants if they had any alterior motives they would have denied it, however there was no denying how they all stared in awe at the angelic glory before them; the dim light gorgeously reflecting off of the unexplored debts of Aziraphale’s wings. Like shining a flashlight down into a cave full of gorgeous crystals, they glittered and glistened with a mysterious allure that mortal eyes should never see.

Aziraphale’s wings were absolutely gigantic and God had really gone all out with the fluffiness as well; Crowley had his doubts that these things served an actual purpose beyond just being the best pillows ever.

The demon allowed his hands to dance over Aziraphale’s second wing, drawing soft moans and hums out of the angel. He worked his fingers into the strong muscles around the wing joints and the angel relaxed once more, settling down and sighing contently. The muscles softened under his fingers, only shivering every once in a while, when he cleaned out a few of the bigger lose feathers.

With the back of his hand, Crowley smoothed everything over before getting to work on the down once more. He barely noticed when one of the primaries came lose and didn’t even remember tucking it behind his ear where it stayed nuzzling itself into his hair. The soft tiny feathers felt like little flowers under his touch, flowers that moved and shuddered whenever he dug into them and tugged slightly. Not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to free them and sent fresh air to the skin, in turn making the wings shiver.

He danced small circles into the down, pretending to be doing more than he really was, partially beause it felt euphoric to grope an angels sensitive wings so thoroughly and partially because the soft noises Aziraphale made where the most beautiful symphonies he had ever heard.

“Dear, once you’re done, I could preen yours too.” The angel suggested, like always.

“No.”

The answer was obvious and obviously well practiced, with not even a hint of uncertainty behind it.

Aziraphale never understood it. He hesitated but for once, he spoke up. “But why?”

It was a deviation from their usual routine, and it made the demons talented hands stop, in turn making the angel suddenly feel rather vulnerable. Crowley said nothing but after a moment of silence, he chose to continue his work from where he left off.

“It must be difficult reaching all the spots.” Aziraphale tried, testing his luck.

“I manage.”

“And I must say, it does feel rather delightful to be groomed by someone else.”

“My wings aren’t that sensitive.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

The angel paused for a moment, gathering himself in order to summon his softest most heart-warming tone.

“I really like your wings. I would love to see them again.”

Voices as innocent as his had been scientifically proven to have approximately the tenfold effect of puppy eyes on most people.

“You only saw them twice for a few seconds and you didn’t like them the first time.”

_Crowley was not most people._

Aziraphale shook his wings slightly in annoyance, sending soft down flying everywhere. The demon behind him sneezed and Aziraphale considered it a tiny victory.

He could push the subject further, of course, but that wasn’t exactly a nice thing to do. Clearly, Crowley didn’t want to or didn’t feel comfortable with the concept _which was FINE obviously_… but the angel was _slightly worried_.

All too often the demon would hide problems from him that would turn into bigger out of control things when left ignored; _like that pet crocodile he had adopted without consulting anyone_.

He wouldn’t force Crowley to tell him what was wrong but he would… what’s the word… _tempt him_.

* * *

It was the next day and the weather had gotten a lot better. Better in the sense that the innocent rain had turned into a glorious thunder storm and the angel had insisted to stay the night in order to watch it from the rooftops the next morning.

The dark greys and blues of the clouds were fighting an unwinnable war against each other, striking with thunder and growling and hissing endlessly in a fit of rage.

Usually, the raindrops would have been too polite to soak the angel but Aziraphale rather enjoyed the childish tapping of the rain and the feeling of heavy clothes against his skin. Not to mention that he had a plan and it required the waters cooperation and the rain was just too fond of the angel to leave him disappointed.

“Angel.” Crowley said, sauntering vaguely towards him on the roof. There was a curious flicker in his eyes, hidden well behind thick sunglasses and an uncaring attitude.

“I thought you didn’t want to join me.” Aziraphale teased before returning his attention to the great war in the sky. “Remind you of anything?”

“I couldn’t say… there have been many storms.”

“Do you remember the first?”

A smile appeared on the serpents lips. “Of course.”

He took off his sunglasses and leaned against the railing to join Aziraphale.

It was a gesture of trust, not only because his exposed snake-like eyes made him feel vulnerable but also because by doing so, he replicated their first encounter.

Admitting he remembered was one thing but admitting he remembered it so well must be some kind of virtue, the angel thought. The demon used to be a lot more subtle with how much he cared in the part, avoiding nostalgia or compliment or touch and… 

And it all seemed rather silly now.

The raindrops stopped and Aziraphale glanced up in fake surprise.

_Oh, come on._

“An umbrella, dear?”

“Can’t have you leaving puddles in my apartment.”

_That was not what I meant._

The angel swallowed down his disappointment, because he couldn’t bring himself to feel upset when Crowley was being so precious. Instead, he inched closer and carefully helped hold up the dark umbrella, placing his hand over the demon’s and looking up at him innocently.

He could tell Crowley was rolling his ees even with the sunglasses because his smile grew exponentially.

The sound of two heartbeats was intertwined with the drumming against the umbrella, creating a song that only they could hear and that only they could understand.

Crowley would have called the song… _Love_.

Aziraphale would have called the song… _temptation attempt 1_.

* * *

“Any particular reason you’ve brought me to this _abandoned warehouse_, angel?” the demon asked. It was supposed to sound casual but the tenseness in his walk was giving away his unease.

“I thought you were a spooky fan!” the angel joked, walking around curiously and stopping by at every spiderweb as though they were museum exhibitions.

“Oh, I am. Big fan.” Crowley looked over Aziraphale’s shoulder and frowned very deeply at the disgustingly huge bug. “I just didn’t know you enjoyed creepy things as well.”

“I do love spiders.” The angel beamed, picking up the big specimen, much to Crowley’s utter horror. “I do love all of gods… creatures. Um, Crowley?”

The demon was slowly backing away from him, his hands up in the air and the corners of his lips attempting to escape his face somehow.

“Crowley you told me you liked-“

“Yes.” He said. “I was lying. It’s what I do. I am a demon.”

“Dearest, it’s just a spider.”

“Yep. Great. You have fun with that. I’ll be right over here.”

Aziraphale groaned and placed the confused spider back into its web. With the snap of his fingers the webs and dust all disappeared, leaving behind a large empty room with nothing but poles and similar structures to hold up the ceiling. The walls looked a shade of crimson now that they were clean, rust seemingly setting their ugly grey on fire.

Golden light shone in from the many windows, giving the whole warehouse an almost royal appearance. The angel turned to his prince who was looking around, confusion tinting his expressions.

“Do you want to dance, is that it?” he asked.

“No, I… huh…” the angel stopped and considered this. “Actually, that’s not such a bad idea, dear.”

“Indeed. Music would sound pretty funny with the ceiling being so high. I bet if we played classical it would sound like we were in a giant concert hall.”

“My my, you’re right. It would sound gorgeous.”

“Except it would just be you and me.”

“I don’t think I’ve never been to an empty concert hall…”

“I bet you have never danced in one either. Such a pity, with you being such an excellent dancer and all.“

“Oh, hush.” The angel said, blushing.

Crowley stepped closer, wearing his most temptatious smirk and extending his hand like an invitation. Aziraphale could learn so much from him.

“It would be my absolute pleasure to-“

“Actually,” the angel interrupted. “I brought you here because it is easily big enough to, you know, spread out your wings.” he said awkwardly.

Crowley was unreadable.

His hand returned to his side, and Aziraphale felt inexplicable guilt overwhelm his senses.

_“Oh?”_

“Are you mad?” Aziraphale asked. He hadn’t felt so bad since lying to God about his flaming sword.

“What? No, no, just disappointed… by your lack of creativity!” the demon recovered. “Seriously, angel, you lack imagination if you think that the most fun thing one could do here is to just flutter around like doves in an above average sized cardboard box. No, I say we dance.”

“Well then…” the angel said, reaching out his hand expectantly. His smile was a lot more hopeful than the demon’s had been. “Shall we?”

“No music.” Crowley shrugged. There was a smile plastered across his face. A knowing grin, if you will. Aziraphale knew exactly why it was there, what it was nudging him to do, incessantly.

It was embarrassing and felt vain but the angel simply rolled his eyes and began to sing. It was a hum at first, not unlike the sweet noises he made when Crowley caressed his wings, but it grew louder and louder until it was all the demon could hear.

_All he ever wanted to hear._

A welcome shudder went down Crowley’s spine. There was nothing in this world that could _even come close_ to the sound of angelic singing.

The moment the gracious notes started flying out of the Aziraphale’s mouth, the warehouse really did turn into a royal ballroom; the sound echoing off the walls and the ceiling to replicate a choir of Angels.

Although the two entities usually stood out so much and looked so out of place, their clothes didn’t look too out of place in the ballroom, where their fiery red and shining blond was welcome.

Who knew crimson looked even more stunning against the golden glow that the angel was subconsciously emitting, the angel thought. Meanwhile Crowley was too busy staring at his sun in absolute awe.

“An excellent singer too…”

“Oh, hush.”

“No, please _never stop_.”

_To say that their dance was magical would have been an understatement._

* * *

“You’re bringing me to a new place.” Crowley began. “That ISN’T a restaurant… is this about my wings? _Again?_”

“Oh? What? Noooo. Not at all.” the angel lied through his teeth as he led the suspicious demon down another corridor in the animal shelter. They were getting closer to what sounded like a billion puppies and something inside Crowley’s chest told him that he should just roll with this, whatever it was.

“We are _not_ getting a dog, if that’s what you’re after.” He said, trying to sound stern.

“No, dear. That’s not it.”

“Unless it’s a very big and scary dog.”

“Just big would be better, since you’re so easily startled.” The angel said, glancing over to see his partners expression. Laughter was bubbling up at the sight but he tried his best to keep it down.

“I am NOT easily startled.”

“Y-yes… yes, dear.” The angel managed, through giggles.

“If you ever tell anyone-“

“I wouldn’t dream of it!”

Aziraphale gave one of the staff a thumbs up and they were allowed into a dark room. Crowley flinched when the door was closed behind them, leaving the two in pitch blackness and surrounded by the sounds of yelps and tiny woof’s.

**“Angel.”**

“Let there be light!”

Crowley hissed and squinted in order to look around.

_“Oh, for somebodies’ sake.”_

Rows and rows and cages filled to the brim with every kind of young baby dog that a demon could ever imagine. Shrill barks, deep but tiny barks, energetic woofs and yelps from tiny doggos that got accidentally hurt by the bigger or more excited ones.

Crowley’s eyes darted around, registering it all before he finally returned his attention to the angel. There was an absolutely manic grin on Aziraphale’s face.

“Are you ready Crowley.” he said. It wasn’t a question.

“Angel, what??”

Lying, teasing and now he looked like he was about to burst into maniacal laughter, if Aziraphale’s eyes didn’t glow with such caring grace the demon would have doubted that he was an angel at all!

Aziraphale’s fingers snapped and all of the cages opened up. Crowley let out a tiny squeak as they were stormed by a small army, literally, of puppies! They tore at their clothes, licked, jumped up and down, chase each other and their own tails and BARKED. The demon sank down to the floor in order to pet them all more properly.

“Angel… angel, just… Aziraphale…” he mumbled in childish excitement. “Why??” he finally managed.

“I knew you’d like it.” The angel beamed.

“Was I wrong?? Is this NOT about my-“

Aziraphale smiled politely, like a teacher to her student, and unfurled his wings. The dogs went crazy at the sight.

Crowley stared as the angel sat down next to him, his wings seemingly magnetically attracting the tiny noisemakers. They nuzzled and licked the big feathery fluffballs and Crowley was left to wonder how in the world Aziraphale had even found out about the effect of wings on dogs.

Had he actually unfurled his wings in public?? In a dog park? For what purpose? Had the angel been to this shelter before? Alone?? With nobody to see him but then why would he show his wings? To dogs??

His thoughts were interrupted by a nudge. “Join me.”

“Ugh… no.” he said but it was more of a sad whimper than actual words.

“But… but why?” Crowley could only barely handle the way his heart broke at the sight of the angels faltering smile, it was like watching the most beautiful flower in the world die right before him.

“I just… C-can’t. don’t… don’t-don’t want to.” The words hurt to speak.

“You don’t want to?” the angel raised his wings in surprise, pulling up a couple of chihuahua’s that were biting down particularly hard.

“I do want to but…” he tried to smile. “…can’t. Not here, not… not like this.”

“Crowley…” the angel rested his hand reassuringly over the demons. “What’s wrong?”

There was a dramatic pause… which was made a lot less dramatic by the dogs choking over their own excitement around the two.

“I… My wings aren’t exactly… You wouldn’t like them.”

“Oh, nonsense.”

“They have some, uh, scarring.”

“So do mine. I broke one once while trying to catch an injured falcon.”

Crowley chuckled at the thought. “Angel… no, I mean it. They are scarred… _a lot_.”

“Does that bother you?” Aziraphale asked softly.

“No… not me but… but you wouldn’t like them.”

“Show me.”

“Not HERE!” the demon huffed.

“Right.” A soft chuckle escaped him. “But later, promise?”

“Promise.”

* * *

For once, both of the two silhouettes knew why they had come to the cliffside. It was miraculously deserted, despite the turquoise waters below and the beautiful pink sunset. There was a soft breeze that ruffled the demon’s hair as he sighed deeply.

“You sure?” Crowley’s arms were folded around his chest. It was less of a defensive gesture and more of a self-hug.

“Of course.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

After another moment of hesitation, pitch black wings blocked out the sun… but only for a moment before they were folded against the demons back tightly, making his thin frame appear no larger than it had before.

Aziraphale moved closer to the thin frame beside him, resting his hand on the familiar shoulder until Crowley started breathing again. The angel offered a reassuring smile and when Crowley returned the gesture and only then did he feel confident enough to ghost his hands over the demon’s feathers.

He didn’t touch them until he was absolutely sure that nothing was broken. They looked absolutely perfect, strong and with a healthy glow to them. Gently, he caressed them.

Crowley flinched, making the angel jump as well.

“_sorry._” The demon’s whisper was as silent as the breeze against the grass.

“Oh, no, it’s alright dear. Did I hurt you?”

“no, it’s just… _no_. continue.”

The angel touched them again and was relieved to find that it didn’t make Crowley flinch this time. He guided the wing outward until the demon’s right wing was somewhat stretched out. That was when a gasp finally escaped his lips.

Even though their colour was hiding them very well, there was no unseeing the huge scars left on the fragile looking, long and narrow wing. Not just a few either, no, scars covered the entire wing from top to bottom, like lines on an unfolded origami paper.

To his horror, a lot of the scars led back to the joints.

“Dear? Can you still fly?”

Crowley shivered under his touch. “I’m… I’m not sure anymore.”

Aziraphale frowned. “Who…”

“_Hell_.”

“I’m so sorry.” The angel whispered, drawing small circles into the muscles until Crowley’s wings relaxed. “Dear… tell me, did you do _any _of this yourself?”

Crowley shook his head. “No.” his voice was clear and Aziraphale sighed in relief.

“I’m glad.”

With a sorrowful smile, the angel massaged familiar shapes into the demon’s muscles, working around the bone and drawing small circles in order to let the feathers breathe. The angel frowned at how tense Crowley felt, he didn’t relax at all; holding up the wing in the exact position, stretched out exactly as far as Aziraphale had guided it. Still, a few loose feathers fell out and even more down was carried away by the breeze once Aziraphale moved closer to the demon’s shoulder blades.

His eyes widened when he heard a gentle sigh.

‘_I’M nOt SeNsiTivE_.’ He mocked in his head as he worked his fingers deeper, making Crowley shudder with bliss. The angel’s smirk grew even wider when he felt the muscles finally relax, giving into his gentle touches.

It was clear that he had learned from the best, Crowley couldn’t help himself but melt at the sensation. Had he ever allowed Aziraphale to do this before? Couldn’t be, it was too addicting to be possible. He had been barely holding himself together before but now he was falling apart in the most delightful sense and although he was fighting against it he had long since forgotten why.

The second wing stretched out invitingly and Aziraphale quickly got to work on it.

Crowley’s feathers were gorgeous, firm and shiny rather than soft and fluffy. His primaries weren’t as long as Aziraphale’s, but they were tightly interlaced with the other feathers and clearly well kept. The demon hadn’t been lying about his grooming; other than the unreachable spaces, these wings were in perfect condition.

“Do you use conditioner on them?” Aziraphale joked and was unsettled by the demon’s nod. Maybe Crowley was right and he had been really neglecting his own wings. _Maybe he should let Crowley bathe him as well, _for more information on wing grooming, obviously.

Although massaging the wing joints seemed to make the demon flinch slightly, he quickly leaned into the touch; going so far as to let his long wings droop slightly after the angel was done.

“Do they hurt at all?” Aziraphale asked cautiously.

“Not… not when you do it.”

The angel hummed pleasantly. “Maybe I should do it more often.”

“Eh, I guess.”

Aziraphale smile knowingly and chuckled, seeing right through the demons pretense as usual and Crowley couldn’t help but laugh as well. He felt lighter, somehow, and he didn’t care when his feathers playfully adjusted to the wind, stretching out and turning as if the demon was mid-flight.

“Would you like to fly with me?” Aziraphale asked nonchalantly.

Crowley laughed every last bit of stress out of his system. “Angel… godamn it, I literally just told you that…”

“I would catch you, you know. If you fell, I mean.”

The demon considered this. “Never been very afraid of falling.”

“Never?”

“Once. Never after that.” It was an absolute lie and they both knew it.

“Well then.” And the angel smiled knowingly and reached out his hand. Expecting Crowley to just… take it. Take it and fly. Like he wasn’t _lying_. Like he wasn’t _terrified_. Like Aziraphale _didn’t_ _know_. But he was smiling. He was smiling because he knew Crowley would do it.

_I would catch you_

There was nobody in the world that Crowley trusted more than Aziraphale. He used to tell himself that he didn’t, used to tell himself that he was misunderstanding everything but when Aziraphale had asked him to he had gone to Heaven and back for him because he knew that the angel would do the same and…

And it all seemed rather silly now.

Crowley took the hand firmly. “If I break anything, it’s your fucking fault.”

The two got to the very edge of the cliff and Crowley couldn’t help but look down at the sea below. The waves clashing against each other seemed to be reaching up to him, the splashes forming little hands that were yearning to drag him down under.

He shuddered and Aziraphale gave his hand a squeeze in response.

“I won’t let you fall.” 

“I know.”

The demon took in a deep breath and shook his wings in preparation.

“You know, I wouldn’t think of you as a coward if you backed out.” The angel said.

“Oh?” Crowley glared.

“Of course!”

“Godamnit. Now I practically _have to_ do it.”

“Yours is such a fragile ego.” The angel mumbled.

And just like that Aziraphale was pushed off a cliff, quickly followed by Crowley.

Time froze momentarily as Crowley flailed, his arms and legs failing to connect with anything solid. Gravity grabbed him like a desperate loved and with unbearable force pulled him down into an all too familiar, terrible, painful, scorching, _petrifying_ plummet. He let out a shrill scream when fear spread through him like **fire**, panic trapping him in a spiral of regret.

_Crowley!_

Aziraphale’s eyes locked with his. _Aziraphale?_

The angel was freefalling as well, his wings firmly pressed against his body just as Crowley’s were, most likely in just as much pain as Crowley was, yet unafraid. Something in Crowley shifted at that.

And then and only then did Crowley finally snap out of it, stretching out his wings to catch the wind and stretching out his arms to catch his angel.

The demon was almost surprised how easy it was to remember how to fly.

The way his wings acted was purely mechanical, sheer muscle memory rather than actual thinking. Flying wasn’t thinking.

It was feeling.

Aziraphale laughed wholeheartedly at the unexpected stunt Crowley had just pulled on him. He didn’t mind though, simply plopping out of his hold and drifting alongside him in the sky, beaming like nothing else!

Dear _somebody somewhere somehow_, did it feel great.

Crowley could FEEL the adrenaline in his veins, he could feel the danger and the panic and the joy bubbling up inside him all at once! The way the breeze brushed against his wings felt like rolling around in a smooth silk bed, the sensation so euphoric that it sent him into a frenzy; diving around in the air as if he had never flown before.

This. This was where he was meant to be. In the sky, with his angel, enjoying the most stunning sunset since creation.

He turned his attention to said angel and his fascination turned into adoration. The stupid idiot had put on too much weight and was panting and gasping and flapping his wings like a hummingbird in a desperate attempt to catch up. Crowley slowed down for him and they exchanged happy glances.

There was relief, excitement and a general feeling of fondness and pride as they soared through the sky towards the sinking sun.

The demon playfully nudged the angel with his wing; making them both flail around in order to regain their balance. The angel raised an eyebrow and Crowley grinned, nudging him once more.

“I’m heavier than you, dear.” Aziraphale tried but the wind stole his words and carried them far away.

Purely to annoy him, Crowley put his hand up to his ear.

_It was on._

I want the home-audience to imagine a scene now; a gorgeous sunset, the light reflection off a fluffy pale owl and a dark swallow who are both going absolutely apeshit in the sky.

Insults blurring into the wind as the two resulted to chasing each other around, tackling the other and sending them both diving down headfirst, taking off again only when they were close to the ocean surface. They weren’t afraid anymore, laughing it off instead.

By the time they wore themselves out, the moon had risen quite a bit.

Despite the demon becoming partially invisible in the dark, Aziraphale did not fail to notice the way Crowley’s wings fluttered. He was flying as if they had holes in them, flapping them a bit too often and getting closer and closer to the water beneath them despite it.

Aziraphale had expected the demon to last longer than him, after all, the angel was a lot heavier than his counterpart and the demons wings had an excellent span, much wider than the fluffy blobs that were carrying Aziraphale.

Crowley wobbled once more, seeming to struggle against the wind itself and Aziraphale understood. The scars. The demon’s joints had probably started to ache, with the amount of abuse they endured it was surprising that they had lasted so long in the first place.

Carefully, the angel started flying lower, not quite at the same level as Crowley but just above him. It would be difficult to grab him when his wings were fluttering around so much but the angel could manage. With one quick motion, he scooped up the demon and started flying them both upwards once again.

Crowley laughed, dangling in the angels grasp until they arrived safely back at the cliffside.

“Are you alright, dear?”

“Just wanted to go for a swim.” The demon joked.

The moment Aziraphale let go of his chest, he started sliding down to the ground which made the angel hug him tightly in response.

“Dear??”

“’m fine. Just… tired.”

“Are you absolutely certain?”

“Today was emotional.” Crowley confessed. “’m not used to it.”

Aziraphale awwed at that. He sat Crowley down and joined him, allowing the demon to rest his head on his shoulder. The poor dear… Still, despite the exhaustion, Crowley looked utterly satisfied.

“I suppose that you wouldn’t be against visiting the puppies tomorrow, then?” Aziraphale suggested.

The demon stirred instantly, lifting his head up slightly. “Uuuuuh, that sounds nice.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

“Maybe we should buy one.” He said, intertwining his fingers with the angels. Aziraphale didn’t mention it, he only pulled the demon closer.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“You say that because of the crocodile.”

“Yes, dear.” It was the truth.

“I took very good care of that crocodile, angel.”

“Crowley, you tried to flush it down the toilet.”

“It didn’t fit.”

“I know, I saw it.”

“Fine. Let’s not buy a dog, see if I care.” The demon huffed and it sounded almost convincing.

“What about a bird dear?”

Crowley lifted his head once more in order to fully face Aziraphale. The dim moonlight reflected off the demon’s yellow eyes for only a moment, leaving behind a touch of stardust.

“We could go flying together.”

On his face there was the purest most delightful smile the angel had ever seen.

“We could go flying _anytime_.” Aziraphale reminded and somehow Crowley’s expression got even better.

“Really?”

“Of course.”

“Angel?”

“Yes, dear?”

Crowley nuzzled into the angel and Aziraphale pulled him close. Crowley was so relaxed, so peaceful, so happy in his arms. It was as if a heavy weight had been lifted off the both of them, as if invisible shackles had been removed. Boundaries that had denied them the comfort of each other for so long.

There was nothing holding them back now. The only limit was the endless shimmering sky above.

_“Let’s fly again, sometime.”_

_“I would love to.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :D  
Please keep in mind that without feedback, I am left to self-flagellate, so any and all criticism is welcome. <3   
I truly appreciate each and every comment :33


End file.
